Lotus Dragon
by Kira Hoshimi Misayo
Summary: In another world, in a dimension far beyond our reach, there is a thing called majeck in the air. Majeck is what you idiots think to be "magic." Well, I have news for you. "Magic" is fake. "Magic" is fake card tricks or sawing somebody in half with a chainsaw. Majeck is what is real, and it is much more difficult to master. Written by: pinoychick101 and Kira Hoshimi Misayo.


In another world, in a dimension far beyond our reach, there is a thing called majeck in the air. Majeck is what you idiots think to be "magic." Well, I have news for you. "Magic" is fake. "Magic" is fake card tricks or sawing somebody in half with a chainsaw. Majeck? Majeck is the ability to levitate without wings, to transform into anything (well, if you know how to change back.) Majeck is the ability to travel hundreds of years forward or backwards. Majeck is majeck, and it is difficult to master.

You see, majeck is not taught. It is born, just like angels, and demons, and faerys, and so on. Every year, the Egyptian Gods; Ra, Obelisk, and Slyther, select ten children around our world to recieve a unique Mark gives you certain powers that others do not have. Of course, everyone knows the basics, but your Mark gives you one special spell nobody has. Without it, you have no majeck ability at all. Depending on their skill, the children may or may not be able to master majeck. But it is very rare for somebody to fail at it. After all, the Gods only give power to those they think have the most capability.

But sometimes, majeck is use for bad, bad things. There was once a man who shall go unnamed; he almost destroyed the entire majeck dimension with majeck, due to his wife dying and causing him immense insanity. But enough about him.

Anyways, when these ten children are born, they do not have a Mark. They get it when they turn eleven and a half.. When they turn eleven and a half, they are sent to a secret underground majeck school that is kept nameless, for the purposes of secrecy. They are trained there until they are eighteen, and are then sent off to the University of All Things Supernatural. Which is also for faerys, demons, angels, and so forth.

However, once every hundred years, an Egyptian spirit leaves its body, called a Yami, and enters one of the bodies of a newborn baby. It is quite rare for them to enter a body that has a Mark. It is even more rare for them to live for more than five years. Rarer still is for two of these events to occur the same year. So it was nearly impossible seeming when two girls named Filia Illusio and Endy Farari, who were born with majeck Marks, got a spirit that has survived with them throughout their whole lives. These are the characters in our story we will be focusing on now. Please, enjoy the story as best as possible. Do not forget, a Yami can be a gift or a curse, depending on how you use it, or how it uses you...

* * *

"Endy! Endy!" a voice rang in Endy Farari's ears. She opened her eyes, and her vision was blurry. Gradually, it became clear. "Endy?" the voice said again. Endy rolled onto her side, and saw Filia Illusio, or Li, her best friend. "Li?" Endy murmured, sitting up. "Oh, thank the Gods!" Li sighed, slouching in a stool. Endy looked around the room. Nothing but white.

"Are we in the infirmary?" Endy asked. Li nodded. Suddenly, Endy realized the situation. "I did it again, didn't I?" she asked. "Yes, you did." Li replied calmly. Endy's eyes turned to the color of turquoise, which meant she was embarassed. "You really need to learn to control your powers." Li scolded as Endy hopped off of the bed. "Okay, mother." Endy rolled her eyes.

The two exited the infirmary, and walked up the stairs for about two stories, until they arrived in the library. "Good, it's empty." Li thought aloud as they entered and went over to the Spell Book section. "This is all Endillia's fault." Endy grumbled about her darker half. "If she didn't keep using my body in the middle of the night and deprive me of sleep, I would not have passed out." "We both know that that is not true." Li scolded me. "The reason you pass out is because you overuse your majeck."

"Not-" Endy stopped mid-sentence. She almost said "not true!" But thought better of it. Deep down, she knew that Li was right. Endy's eyes suddenly turned brown, which meant she was feeling normal. They were this color most of the time. "Ah, here we go." Li said randomly, grabbing a book off of the shelf. "What did you get?" Endy asked. "You'll see." Li winked as she led her friend over to an old table, where they sat down in some padded couches.

"This is a book about controlling your weaknesses." Li finally explained. She flipped through the book, and stopped in the very middle. "Read this." Li commanded, sliding the book across the table to Endy. Endy read the article, which gave a few simple ways to control overusing majeck.

"Li, I can't do any of these." Endy sighed. "You seem to forget that I have Endillia in here-" Endy gestured to her golden charm bracelet, which was also her Millenium Item, "complaining about every little thing." "Ah, yes." Li nodded. "I do not understand your pain. For my Yami, Annamaria, is great." "Geez, thanks for not rubbing it in." Endy retorted, taking the book back over to the shelf. As she placed it, she knocked another book out of place, and it landed on her toe.

"Ow!" she whimpered, clutching her foot. Li rushed over to her and grabbed the book. She examined the cover. "I do not think it was you who knocked this book off of the shelf." Li stated. Endy gave her a puzzled look. "Then who did?" she asked. Li gave her a worried look. "Endillia." she replied in a low voice. Endy's eyes widened, and she snatched the book from her friend. Reading the title, she gasped when it read "Majeck of Darkness."

"Endillia, I will not give you the satisfaction of reading this!" Endy thought to Endillia. She got no response, but a burning pain in her wrist. She looked down at it, and saw her bracelet glowing like the fires of Ra themselves. She tried to fight it, but that made it burn worse. "No!" she sobbed as her eyes began to turn violet. Li stood calmly and watched, feeling sorry for her friend. But she knew that there was nothing she could do.

Endy collapsed onto the floor, her eyes shut. When they opened again, they were a dark violet. Endy stood.

"Oh, but I'm not Endy anymore." Endillia cackled. She went to grab the book, but not before Li could snatch it up.

Except she wasn't Li.

"Nice try, Enni." Annamaria, or Anna, hissed. Endillia laughed sarcastically. "Very funny, Ann." Endillia frowned. "Now hand it over, and you don't get hurt. Or should I say, Li won't get hurt."

"If you want this book, you have to catch me." Anna smirked as she disappeared in a cloud of mist.

Endillia searched frantically around, and could feel Endy struglling inside of her. "Quit it!" she shouted. The libarian glared at her. Endillia lowered her voice to a low growl. "Quit it, and I will not hurt Li... too bad."

Endy stopped.

Endillia looked around once more. "Yoo-hoo!" a voice called. Endillia looked up, and saw Anna perched on a bookshelf, the book cradeled in her arms. Endillia snarled, and ran to the bookshelf. She climbed up to the top, and was just about to snatch the book, when Anna disappeared again.

"Damn you, Hasu!" Endillia hissed her rival's last name. She saw Anna standing, arms crossed, two shelves away. Endillia leaped onto the first shelf, almost losing her grip. As she heaved herself up, she noticed Anna had moved back another shelf.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Endillia finally hollered furiously. She murmured a Spell under her breath, and created an Aura Sphere of Light. She chucked it at Anna, sending her flying to the back of the library, and slamming up against the wall. Endillia hopped over to her, only to find that the book was gone.

"What?!" she screeched. Anna chuckled, standing up weakly. She held up a decoy book. Endillia snatched it from her grasp. The title was: "Ten Funny Majeckal Pranks."

"Annamaria, you bitch!" Endillia screeched, louder than before. She raised her hand for a punch. Suddenly, her eyes went dull, and she collapsed to the floor. Anna stared at her body. "Endy?" she asked. Endy opened her eyes, which were now emrald. This meant she was sad."I have no control anymore." she whispered, not meeting Anna's eyes.

Anna took Endy's arms and looked her in the eyes. "You are Endy Farari, age sixteen." Anna began. "Your hair is light blonde and covers your face. You are incredibly pale. You wear a black hoodie with your Mark, a violet dragon, on the back, black shorts, purple suspenders that fall to your sides, knee high black combat boots, thick rimmed glasses, and an adorable black bow in the back of your hair. You are quiet and shy, mysterious and vulnerable. Antisocial, and even creepy."

Endy cocked her head to the side. "Why are you telling me this?" Anna adjusted her red beanie. "You are Endy Farari." she repeated. "Not Endillia Farari."

Endy stared at her friend's Yami, mystified. Anna, winked, and willingly let Li take over control again.

Li shook her head. "What happened?" she asked curiously. Endy grinned, and her eyes turned brown again.

"Oh, I just got a wake-up call, is all." she shrugged. Li stared at her, but her emotion gave away nothing.

Not this time.

"Fine, don't tell me," Li huffed. "But at least have the decency to give me my book back."

"Oh, this is your's?" Endy giggled, handing Li the book. Li blushed. "No, it's Malik's!" she whispered. Endy burst out laughing. "Your boyfriend's?" she mocked.

"I told you, we are not dating!" Li blushed darker. This just made Endy laugh harder. Li grabbed her laughing friend's arm and dragged her out into the hallway, and down the stairs to Brewing Class.

* * *

"After that, you just sprinkle it into the cauldron!" the teacher insructed. Li and Endy sprinkled there crushed emralds into the steaming pot, and whiffed in the scent of the Brew.

"Mmm... mine smells like strawberries." Ryou murmured beside Endy.

"I'm smelling pecans roasted on a vanilla cake ala mode." Li sighed. Endy laughed. "Oddly specific." she thougth aloud. "Mine smells like apple cider. I used to make that back when I still lived with mom around the age of seven."

"Apple cider, huh?" Ryou asked curiously, sniffing my cauldron. He smiled. "A very pleasant smell." he agreed.

"What about you, Malik?" Yugi, who sat beside Li, asked curiously. Malik sniffed his cauldron. "Ranch dressing." he replied happily. They all burst out laughing. "What?" Malik asked.

"Your greatest scent memory is ranch dressing?" Yugi asked.

"So?" Malik asked, sniffing Yugi's. "At least mine isn't burnt popcorn and butter."

"Burnt!?" Ryou cackled.

"What in the name of Ra is going on here?" the teacher asked. Everyone immediately stopped laughing.

"Oh, just laughing about our memories is all." Li replied simply. The teacher smelled all of our cauldrons. "Burnt popcorn?" he commented as he stared down at Yugi's cauldron. Yugi blushed bright red. "Well, I hope it isn't too embarassing, because you will be presenting your memories in front of the class." the teacher stated loudly, making the class moan.

Li's eyes widened. "What?" she asked nervously. "But you never said-" "Why should I have to?" the teacher pointed out. That silenced Li. The teacher walked back to the front of the room. He had all of the students go up and present their memories. You got smells that varied from cinnamon buns, to manure, to gas from a car!

But then, it was Ryou's turn.

Ryou took his cauldron to the front of the room, and explained how, before his sister died, she and he used to go out and pick wild strawberries and bake pie. Simple, yet sweet, like the scent. He got much applause.

Next up was Endy.

"Well, before she passed away," Endy began. "My mum and I would take the apples from my neighbors tree scretly-" that got chuckles. "-and would make apple cider to sell at the farmer's Market once every month. It was how we stayed alive."

Next up was Malik.

As soon as the smell hit the students' nostrils, they made disgusted faces. Malik blushed, but spoke clearly.

"My sister, Ishizu, my brother, Odion, and I of course, were locked up in a tomb most of our lives, and were not allowed outside. But one day, Ishizu and I snuck out. There were so many things to do and see, but there was a restaraunt. I can't remember the exact name. But they served us salad, which we had never had. It was really good, but missing something. So I saw a bottle of gooey white stuff-" "That's what she said." a student whispered, getting giggles. Malik ignored him. "-and poured it on my salad. But I spilled it all over Ishizu. I guess the waiter thought that it had something to do with bad service, so we got our meals free. The last meal free, I might add. So ranch dressing just reminds me of a happy time is all. Its as simple as that."

Silence surrounded the room. Malik took his seat, and sat with a smug smile as people eventually applauded him loudly.

"Top that, Moto." he whispered to Yugi. Yugi glared at him, and took his cauldron up to the front of the room.

His story wasn't really that interesting. Just some stuff about his first date, burning popcorn, getting dumped. Classic young adult romance/drama novel.

Yugi took his seat, not getting as much applause.

But then, it was Li's turn.

Li took her cauldron to the front of the room, and the scent filled the room. People "oohed" and "aahed" as though fireworks were booming on the Fourth of July. "It does smell good." Endy muttered to Ryou, who nodded. Just then, a student barged into the room, tardier than ever.

"Welcome to the world of the living, Mister Yuki." the teacher growled. Jaden chuckled. "Well, technically I'm not living." he pointed out, flashing a pair of demon fangs. A few of the girls, an Yugi & Ryou, screamed. Endy and Malik just rolled there eyes. Li seemed to be too paralyzed by stage fright to notice.

Jaden took notice of Endy and Malik right away.

He approached their table, and sat in between them.

"That seat is saved." Endy stated calmy. Jaden glared at her, his eyes turning soul-less. She paid no attention. Jaden crossed his arms, confused, as he lifted his feet up onto the table.

"Aren't you terrified of my horrifying demon-like powers?" he questioned, slightly annoyed. "No, I've seen worse." Endy shrugged. Jaden slouched in defeat, so now all eyes were once more on Li.

"I- uh- erm- well, I- um..." Li sputtered, sweating. She turned to the chalkboard. When she turned around, it was only Endy who sensed that she was now Anna.

"This scent you smell was the first dessert I ever had!" Anna rambled. "It was also the most expensive thing I had ever eaten. Therefore, it was the last dessert I ever ate, until I got here."

"Oh, Gods." Endy facepalmed herself, embarassed for poor Li.

Everyone laughed as Anna came back to her seat, and noticed Jaden sitting there. "You're in my seat." she stated.

Jaden looked up at her. "I do not see your name on it." he retorted.

Anna's gaze grew cold. "Would you like to have a majeckal duel for it?" she hissed. Jaden seemed to be shocked, but only for a brief moment. "Bring it." he accepted, narrowing his eyes.

"Make room!" the teacher ordered. The students all gathered by the walls as Anna moved all the tables and chairs aside, leaving room for the two to duel in the center of the room. "I know that this is completely unethical, but we can't exactly stop them." the teacher explained to the terrified students.

Anna's eyes turned a dark shade of red, and her Illusion's Jade (her Millenium object) began to glow brightly.

"You don't know what you're up against." Jaden snarled smugly as a long pair of maroon horns grew out of the top of his head, the back of his shoulder blades, and on his heels.

"Quite the contrary, dear Jaden." Anna hissed. "It is you who does not know what they are up against."

Jaden's eyes turned to a blazing yellow, his pupils disappearing. Then they both stood there, waiting.

Finally, Anna summoned a Beam of Light from the heavens, and aimed it at Jaden's eyes. While he was blinded, she hurled an Aura Sphere of Light at him, causing his to topple over. He stood right back up. Just then, the horns in his shoulder blades gave way to a pair of torn and tattered demon wings. He flew high up above Anna, and her powers could not reach him.

"That must be cheating!" Endy screamed angrily. Endillia, too, seemed rather annoyed by this demon. Just then, Jaden grew a sharp pair of claws on his fingers. He swooped down from the air, slicing into Anna's shoulder.

She gasped, and clutched it to prevent the bleeding. Endy looked over at Ryou, who stood. She grabbed his arm. "Don't interfere." she commanded. Ryou's eyes grew sad, and the back of his shirt began to bulge. He quickly stopped his transformation, and sat back down.

Jaden then once again swooped down, this time landing a blow to the other shoulder. Anna fell to her knees. But Jaden was not finished. He swooped back down, and grabbed Li by the throat, rising up in the air, then dropping her back down.

"Jaden, stop!" Endy cried. "It's over! You have won!"

"Not yet I haven't." Jaden growled threateningly. He swooped down, and grabbed Anna again, this time not dropping her. He squeezed tighter and tighter.

Suddenly, Endy's eyes turned dark red, meaning she was furious. "Jaden, stop!" she commanded. He voice was getting deeper. Just then, her charm bracelet began to glow.

"Make me." Jaden sneered, not letting go of Anna's throat. She gasped for breath but could breathe in none.

Endy suddenly turned into Endillia, and her hair insinctively braided itself, and her clothes changed, using the power of majeck, to what Endillia usually wore.

"You asked for this." she growled, her violet eyes burning with fury. She spread her arms out, and she began to levitate. She dropped them to her side when she was level with Jaden. He laughed, and dropped Anna to the floor.

Anna coughed and gasped for breath. "Now I thought that this girl was weak," he chuckled arrogantly as he glanced at Anna, who lie curled up on the floor as she coughed. "But you? You're even worse. I mean, you're pale, skinny, and blonde! What can you possibly do?"

"Things you haven't ever even heard of." Endy said through Endillia. "Things you can only see in nightmares." Endillia agreed. Then, they both muttered a spell simultaneously.

They created an Aura Sphere of Darkness.

It had not been created in forty years.

Jaden's eyes widened, and his pupils returned. Endillia hurled the Sphere at Jaden, and it sent him crashing to the ground. Endillia dropped down to meet him, and summoned the Blade of All Darknesses. It appeared in front of her, so she grabbed it and ran to Jaden, about to jam it into his chest. Suddenly, she stopped, the blade inches away from his flesh.

She dropped the blade to the ground, and bent down close to Jaden's ear. "This is a warning." she hissed. "Next time, I will kill you."

Jaden shivered in fear as Endillia stomped on the blade, sending it back to the Shadow Realm. She then let Endy take back over. Her eyes turned back to red, and she ran to comfort Anna, who was now a rather bruised Li.

"Come on Li, let's get back to the dorms." Endy lifted her friend, with the assistance of Ryou, Malik, and Yugi. They walked down the stairs to the dorms.

Jaden stared after them in contempt as they walked away.

"That little bitch!" he snarled. "Endy, was her name?" he questioned the teacher. The teacher, paralyzed with fear, nodded slowly. Jaden returned the horns, claws, and wings back into his body.

"Well, Endy," Jaden snarled. "You and Filia are in for one hell of a ride. And by hell, I mean hell."

* * *

Endy, Ryou, Malik, and Yugi sat Li down on her bed. She coughed and gasped.

"I'll go get some bandages." Ryou offered, running up the stairs to the infirmary.

"Li, will you be okay?" Yugi asked, staring down at his friend. Li cringed in pain, but managed a weak nod.

"I'll get her new clothes." Endy said, running over to the closet. She grabbed a black Egyptian style dress, which Li had many of.

"Here." she said, giving them to Li. Li heaved herself up, and limped into the bedroom, where she came out changed. Just as she sat back on her bed, Ryou arrived with bandages.

"Here." he wrapped them around her wounds, and then around her ankles. "Better?" he asked. Li nodded weakly.

"That little demon." Malik hissed, his fists clenched. "If I see him again, I will be sure to sock him where it counts."

"It's fine." Li whispered hoarsely. "Endillia beat him. We won."

"Endillia... helping me." Endy wondered aloud.

_**"I know I don't like you, but I don't like him more."**_Endillia thought to Endy. _**"Agreed."**_ Endy thought back. She then went over to the closet and changed back into her own clothes, then unbraided her hair.

"I'm still mad at you for stopping me." a voice behind Endy said. Endy turned and saw Ryou glaring at her. "I could have saved Li without dark majeck."

"Sometimes you have to fight darkness with darkness, Ryou," Endy stated calmly. "So in this case, Endillia made the right choice."

"But light always defeates darkness in the end!" Ryou argued, his eyes turning an icy blue. A pair of angel wings sprouted from his back, and white horns from his head and heels. Endy glared at him, her eyes turning orange, which meant she was slightly angry. "Ryou, this isn't a children's tale!" she hollered. "This isn't Harry Potter, or Percy Jackson, this isn't a stupid mortal's tale! This is real. Freaking. Life!"

With her point made, Endy stormed back into the room where Li was sleeping. She looked around for Malik and Yugi, but it seemed as though they had already left. Endy sat on the edge of Li's bed. She stared down at her tan face, now drenched to a near white. Endy grabbed her friend's hand and squeezed it before she stood and left the dorm. She sighed as she shut the door, and walked down the hallway until she found a mirror hanging up on a wall. She looked into it, and her face deformed as it turned into Endillia's face.

Endy looked down, panicked. But she was still Endy Farari.

"How-" Endy was cut off. "I dabbled in some dark majeck earlier." Endillia said. Endy frowned, but it quickly faded into a look of fear. "But dark majeck-" "It isn't harmful!" Endillia interrupted once more. "It just comes at a price."

"What's the price?" Endy questioned. Endillia held up her braid.

"What am I looking at?" Endy asked.

Endillia rolled her eyes. "An inch of it is gone!" she whined. "You're lucky it effects only me."

Endy sighed. "Well, what do you want?" she asked. "Well, you know how I helped you and Li today?" Endillia asked. Endy nodded.

"Well, that was a one time deal." Endillia hissed. "Do not expect me to play the hero ever again. I just really, really hate that demon boy." "Oh?" Endy cocked her head. "How is it that you know him?"

Endillia's eyes averted her lighter half's. "None of your business." she murmured.

"Actually, it is." Endy pointed out. Endillia said nothing. "I'll find out eventually; we share a body." Endy pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Fine!" Endillia screamed. "I took your body one night, about three months ago."

Endy said nothing, but her eyes burned red with fury.

"I went outside of the school, just for a breath of fresh air," Endillia continued. "Then, I saw this car. A really nice car, with Flyte steam in it and everything. So, I took it, and drove downtown to where all of the majeck practicers who either got expelled or haven't been enrolled yet hung out. But this boy, Jaden, stood out in the crowd. He wasn't bad looking, either. So we talked for a bit, and one thing led to another, and we... made out."

"What?!" Endy hollered. Endillia ignored her.

"Then, he took me over to his house," she continued. "And said his parents were out. So he... he banged me." "You mean he banged _us_!" Endy hollered. Endillia opened her mouth to finish, but was cut off. "I don't even care, Endillia." Endy growled furiously. "I hate you."

Endy then punched the mirror as hard as she could, shattering it. She winced, clutching her bloody hand in pain. She turned, and saw Li staring at her. "Endy..." she murmured weakly. Endy ran to her and hugged her tightly. "I hate her... so much..." Endy whispered. Li rubbed her back comfortingly.

Unknown to them, Jaden was hiding just around the corner, listening to everything. "I knew that that girl looked familiar!" he hissed under his breath. He then noticed Li's head shoot up. Her eyes closed, and everything around her got blue except Jaden, who was a bright red.

_**"I see you."**_ she thought to him. Jaden's eyes widened. _**"How?" **_he thought back. _**"Majeck." **_Li replied._** "It's called the spell of Sightt. It allows you to see body heat. Now run." **_

Jaden didn't need a reminder. He bolted up the stairs guiltily. Why Li had allowed him to escape, he didn't know. What he did know was this: Endillia could not be trusted. Endy, Li, Anna... they were all fine. But Jaden sensed a great evil in Endillia that could not be trusted. He paused, and headed up to the library. He looked around, and saw two kids. A boy with white long hair, and a girl with short brown hair. He ignored them, and ran straight to the Majeckal book section. He scanned the aisles, and eventually found a book about Yamis.

He took it and shuffled quickly over to the counter, checking it out. He then went over to a couch and plopped down, flipping through the pages. Just then, the boy with white hair approached him.

"Yamis, eh?" he asked. Jaden looked up at him. "Yeah, they're really strange creatures." Jaden replied quickly, not enjoying the chat.

"Tell me about it." the boy agreed, sitting beside him and not seeming to catch on to Jaden's ticked off attitude. Jaden felt uncomfortable sitting by another boy his age, let alone having a friendly conversation with one.

"I had a Yami once, too." the boy continued. "He was, unfortunately, and evil spirit that tried to control me. He died last year though. If you ask me, it's good riddance."

"Oh, he died?" Jaden asked, curious. "Yeah, spirits normally can't survive, if you resist control." the boy nodded, looking out a nearby window. "How do you do that?" Jaden asked. The boy closed his eyes, and Jaden suddenly felt himself black out.


End file.
